Chances and Changes
by ShadowWeaver29
Summary: When Rose Potter dies, she takes Voldemort with her. However this time, it's not Dumbledore she meets in King's Cross, but instead an androgynous figure. It turns out that it's Death and while they converse, Rose finds out she is Death's Mistress and how Death wants to see if she truly is worthy of holding that title. (Time Travel; Female Harry; Fem!Harry)


Rose Potter eyes snapped open and sat up. She was in King's Cross. A bittersweet smiles graces her face as she realizes even in death, she will be alone. She wouldn't be able to be with those who had died before their time. She probably deserved this, after all, she wasn't strong enough to survive to help win the war. She had died killing Voldemort, but she wouldn't know if her friends survived against the death eaters. She looked down at herself when she noticed how comfortable she was and was astounded or for better terms, astonished, at what she saw.

Gone were her ripped and blood-stained clothes. In their place was a beautiful emerald green gown ball dress. If she put out her feet, she could see the inky black heels. She knew exactly what outfit this was. She wanted to burst out in tears as lovely yet unwanted memories resurfaced.

It was the same exact outfit that Rose had worn to the Yule Ball. The same exact ball that her darling, Cedric, had taken her to as a date. It was such a lovely night as she remembered the details. Another bittersweet smile lit up her face as she wondered if she did something to deserve this. It was one thing to be alone and... Being reminded of that fact was not going to be easy.

She took a breath and stood up and made her way towards a white bench. Why was everything white? Was it because she was assumed to be pure? As these thoughts came to mind, she let out an unladylike snort.

Rose Potter was many things... However, being a pure and holy child was not one amongst the things she was. In fact, she had, in the beginning stated that she was a Grey Witch. She was judged for that, but she did not care. It seemed that she was not only going to spend death alone, but as well as mocked. Damn her Potter luck!

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off in the abyss of her memories. It was during this short time that Rose did not notice the presence that had snuck up on her. The figure tapped her shoulder and Rose's eyes snapped open with alert and reached for a wand that was not there as she got to her feet quickly. She panicked before realizing there was no sane reason why she should be worrying. She was already dead, what else could go wrong?

Rose Potter would soon realize that sometimes she should just shut her mouth as it always gets her in trouble.

Instead of being on alert, she observed the androgynous figure in front of her. It had a good foot on her at least and had shoulder length hair that was a subtle grey with soft features. It wore an of black hooded robe.

"Hello Mistress." Again, Rose is confused of the figure's gender. It's voice was soft yet deep at the same time.

Wait, did it just call me mistress?

"Hello to you as well...?" The figure let out a small laugh as if expecting her actions.

"I am quite saddened that you don't know me Mistress. You'd think that you would already guessed after all, you _do_ obtain _all three hallows_." Rose gasped as she realized just _who_ exactly it was in front of her.

"Death..." She _almost_ couldn't believe it, almost being the key word. She shrugged off her disbelief. After all, weirder things had happened to her.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! You are correct Mistress! However, going back as to why I'm here now, I am here to strike a deal with you. You see as much as I _adore_ you Mistress, I also like my freedom. I don't like answering to _just_ anybody and would like to see how well you would be as Mistress of Death. You could always pass on your title and join your loved ones but there's also something else to take into consideration. I would like to have my freedom for just a bit longer as I still have to tie up some loose strings," At this, a wicked smirk spread onto Death's face, "and you would like to be with your family once again." Rose nodded her head slowly, not exactly sure where this conversation was headed.

"If you save all your loved ones from, well essentially me, would you?" This time Rose nodded her head with clear convict and confidence. "What I am asking is if you, Rose Dorea Black Potter, would like to fix every mistake you've made in the past and travel back in time?" Rose took a step back, staggering as she took breathed sharply. Her eyes watered when she realized exactly what Death was asking. Memories of Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hedwig, Fred, and so many more of her family that had been victims of a war that had been drawn out too long.

"Yes." Eventually saying the simple word that would alter her future, or more specifically her past.

"Well then Mistress," Death took a step back and smiled at Rose as Death started walking away. The farther Death walked away, the more of the surrounding area was taken with the god. No longer was it the pure white. Instead, it was what she was accustomed to. Just as Rose could barely comprehend Death's willowy figure, the god turned around. "I would wish you good luck, but I know you will do fine on yourself. Just a heads up, I have gifted you two or three gifts. I hope you enjoy them. Until then Mistress." Death had whispered those words to her quietly but Rose could hear them perfectly.

"Thank you Death. It was lovely meeting you. I do wonder what the gifts are." With those words said, the world around her turned black and she accepted it gratefully.

* * *

When Rose opened her eyes she was surprised to see that she was exactly where she had last remembered, but it was full to the brim with people. She whipped her head when she heard a deep chuckle. It wasn't the same one she had fallen in love with but the similarities were there. To her right and just a little in front of her, was her dearest Hufflepuff, Cedric. She took in a shaky deep breath and tried to will her tears away. It was not working. She quickly rubbed her eyes and dried any of the tear marks that would have been visible if she hadn't.

She managed to tear her eyes away from him and looked down at herself. Ah, Rose Potter was once again a first year. Just then, she noticed what color her hair exactly was. It was a fiery red unlike her mother's crimson locks and was straight. It was nowhere near her messy black locks she had. Just as she thought that, she saw her hair go exactly how she had imagined it.

Oh. OH. This was one of gifts Death had given her. She was now a metamorphmagus. That explains why her hair was that shade of red. It was due to her feelings for Cedric. She would have to learn how to control it.

She made her way expertly through the crowd as she followed Cedric from a distance. He would know where to go after all and plus she wasn't quite tall at this age and she couldn't exactly see the signs. She watched as he ran straight, with his cart, into the brick wall, Amos following him right after. She moved out from her corner and made her way towards the platform. A fond smile spread on her face as she rushed at the wall after making sure that there one was watching. It was such a thrill to do this again. It had been a few years, or was it two? She couldn't remember anymore.

For the first time, Rose was early to this as she didn't get lost and wasn't prevented from getting there. It was a wondrous day when she was early, she was going to be able to get a good seat this time around. She looked around as she saw people of all ages and ethnicities talk to their family and for a moment, Rose wished her parents were there. Even if it was just for a minute, then she wouldn't be the odd one out. It didn't even have to be her parents, it could be anyone she loved.

As she thought those words, in another dimension, Death smirked and stopped what it was doing and closed its eyes. "I hope you enjoy your small present."

When Rose was engulfed in a hug, she was about to attack the stranger in front of her. However when she saw who exactly it was. Se burst out in tears and let silent sobs escape as she clung desperately to not so mysterious figure. The figure only rubbed soothing circles on her back and whispered assuring words to her. Luckily for her, only a few random strangers saw her outburst. No one but the figure saw how her features changed to match the person she clung to.

Her once messy onyx hair was now in shiny black waves and her previous emerald green eyes were now a misty ocean grey. Her skin turned a few shades paler and she greatly resembled the person hugging her gently.

Rose eventually calmed herself down and let go of the man who she loved like no other. His eyes were watering slightly, but he looked to be happy to be reunited with her.

"How? I mean you shouldn't be here... You're..." She began to mumble something incoherently but a radiant smile spread on her face. "I don't know how you're here, but... But... I am so happy. Sirius... Oh how I've missed you..." She threw herself at him again and he caught her.

"I've missed you as well, my darling little pup. I'm here, at least for now. I'll be here this time. No one will get in between you and I. No one will hurt you again." She pulled away from him and she only saw determination and sincerity in his eyes.

"I believe you. I always will Padfoot." And just like that, Rose couldn't be more happy that Death had given her a gift or two. This gift was the best of all, she had her beloved godfather back.


End file.
